YuGiOhEXE! Duelist Kingdom
by Skyla Doragono
Summary: Rated for future dark themes and swearing crossover with Rockman.EXE. A myserious Navi suddenly downloads itself onto Yugi's PET after he finishes assembling the Sennen Puzzle. Is it a coincedence, or...?


**Yu-Gi-Oh.EXE!  
Duelist Kingdom**  
**.  
.  
**This is an experiment, if you will. I want to see if this kind of crossover can really work, or if it'll just fall flat. This is dedicated to the crazy people on the WolfPackProductions server on IRC: Netto, Recca, Takato, Blaine, Thadir, Tai... just to name a few. ;)  
**.  
Edit: **Fixed some problems with the formating... hopefully. I hate his website sometimes.  
**.  
.  
.**  
_The dead lay to rest  
The flesh turns to sand, to dust  
Even gold, even sword  
Wrapped in the sheath of time   
The deceased Pharaoh's name is lost.  
  
Time is the Battlefield of the Souls.  
  
We cry out  
The song of battle  
The song of friendship  
Guide us  
To the distant place of soul's crossing…  
_  
**EPISODE ONE – THE UNNAMED NAVI  
**  
Yugi Mutou held onto the straps of his backpack tightly, hanging his head in defeat as he left the Kaiba Land Net Dueling arena. He supposed he should not have been surprised at what happened; when the "great" and "mighty" Seto Kaiba came up to you and requested a Net Duel, ten times out of ten you would be walking away with your rear end in your hands. That was _precisely_ what happened to him too, and though he had been more or less expecting it, he still wanted to die of humiliation.  
  
"Oy, Yugi, c'mon, cheer up," his best friend and fellow Net Duelist, Katsuya Jonouchi, urged. "Don't let what happened get to you. Kaiba's an ass anyway; who the hell names their Navi 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'? She don't even look like a dragon."  
  
Yugi smirked, slightly amused. "The same kind of person that names his Red Eyes Black Dragon?"  
  
Jonouchi sweatdropped. _"A-any_way…" he stuttered, "you feel up to going to the arcade? That'll cheer you right up, guaranteed!"  
  
Yugi smiled up at his friend bravely as they made their way down the streets of Domino City. "Arigatou, Jonouchi-kun," he replied. "Right now though, I just want to go home and burry myself in my homework."  
  
Jonouchi made a face. "Man, you really are depressed," he muttered.  
  
Minutes later, the two of them arrived at the Kame Game Shop, where Yugi lived. They bid each other goodbye, before the short of stature Net Duelist entered the shop alone. His grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou, was at the cash register, like always; the elderly gentleman smiled at his grandson as he entered.  
  
"Welcome home, Yugi," he greeted warmly. "Did you have a good day at school?"  
  
Yugi sighed as he walked up to him, resting his arms on the counter before relating all that had happened at school. Sugoroku frowned slightly as he listened, displeased that his grandson had been crushed so badly, both in a Net Duel and emotionally. He rested a hand on the boy's head once he was finished, offering a comforting smile.  
  
"Don't let someone like Kaiba bother you, Yugi," he said. "Why don't you work on that Puzzle I gave you, maybe that will cheer you up some?"  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded, before heading upstairs to the living area of the shop and to his room. Years ago, long before he had been born, his grandfather used to be an adventurer and explorer, like the heroes in some American movies. One of the things he found while exploring was something called the Sennen – or "Thousand-Year" – Puzzle, a strange golden puzzle from Egypt that no man had been able to solve. Well, supposedly no man had been able to solve; Yugi had been working on it for the past eight years, and had gotten a good portion of the frame assembled. It was in the shape of an upside down pyramid, with a loop on the flat top for a chain to go through. Considering how large and gaudy it was, he probably was not going to wear it when he was done with it; maybe he could use it as part of a costume, though…  
  
Yugi plugged his Personal Terminal – PET for short – containing his generic Net Navi into the base station before sitting down at his desk. That was another thing that was wrong with his Net Navi, he reflected as he pulled over the box that contained the Puzzle. His Navi was just your average, run-of-the-mill, standard Battle-type Navi. Seto Kaiba's, on the other hand, was a custom job, and an insanely powerful one at that. Yugi had been saving up for ages to personalize his Navi, but customs were expensive, and it would take a miracle before he ever had enough.  
  
He sighed dejectedly, marveling slightly as a piece of the Puzzle easily slid into place. It was strange, he reflected as he picked up another piece and slid that one into its proper place as well. Whenever he was really depressed or upset, working on the Puzzle seemed to be no problem. Maybe that was the clue to solving it; you had to be down on your luck or the pieces would not cooperate with you.  
  
Hours passed, and Yugi found himself easily sliding in piece by piece, quickly filling out the Puzzle. He only paused once, when he had to go to the kitchen for supper, but then it was right back to working on the golden object. Finally, just before nine 'o clock, Yugi's sleepy eyes were staring at the final piece. He blinked at it a few times, as if to be absolutely sure that he really was seeing a soon to be completed puzzle.  
  
Holding his breath, he slid the last piece in. A loud _click_ sounded through the room, and Yugi found himself staring at an eye design, similar to that of the Eye of Horus from Egyptian mythology. His shout of triumph quickly turned into a yawn, however; he was just too tired to celebrate his victory now. Setting the Puzzle down, he just managed to kick off his slippers before collapsing onto his bed and instantly falling asleep…  
  
…and missing the word "Downloading" in big red letters that had suddenly appeared on his PET…  
  
-.oOOo.-  
  
Nearly a world away, deep in the sands of Egypt, something stirred in anticipation… anticipation of the return of an old nemesis, reborn in a new age…  
  
Destiny was finally set in motion…  
  
-.oOOo.-  
  
"Yugi-kun? Yugi-kun! Oy, aibou! Wake up!"  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning to the sound of an unfamiliar voice calling his name. Startled, he rolled over on his bed, only to find out that he had run out of bed space. He dropped to the floor unceremoniously, landing face-first. Groaning, he pushed himself up, looking around the room in an effort to spot who had been calling for him…  
  
"Over here. In your PET."  
  
Yugi looked over his shoulder in surprise, toward the base station his PET was docked in. Instead of the generic Net Navi that had occupied the screen last night, there was a totally different Navi. This one was slightly shorter, though the strange, "fern-like" fins on the Navi's helmet more than made up for the height difference. Yugi blinked in surprise, climbing up to his knees before crawling over to where the station was sitting next to his computer to get a better look. The Navi looked up at him expectantly as he stared, taking in the program's black and purple outfit, as well as the designs on its chest and helmet similar to the Eye of Horus. Yugi blinked again, looking back and forth between the Navi and the Puzzle he had finished last night, the later of which was still resting innocently on his desk.  
  
"Yugi-kun?" the Navi asked, concern registering in its – well, it was not really an "it", for it looked like a guy – voice.  
  
Yugi rubbed his eyes; he had to still be dreaming, that was it. Either that, or his grandpa had installed a personal Navi on his PET while he was sleeping, but the likelihood of that happening was next to zero. He crossed his arms in front of the PET base station before putting his head down.  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
The whole PET unit seemed to sweatdrop in embarrassment. "Oy, aibou, don't go back to sleep!"  
  
Yugi raised his head slightly, cracking open an eye to see that the new Navi was still there. His gaze wandered down to the desk space next to the base station, to see several Battle Chips, each one shining in their newness. Judging from the eye design on them, they had to be specific to this new Navi that had been installed. He straightened himself out, before picking up one of the new chips and inspecting it. How had his grandfather been able to afford this…?  
  
"Um… aibou?"  
  
Yugi looked down at his new Navi again. Strange that; was it typical of a Navi to call their operator "partner"?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't the morning bells for school ring in two minutes?" the Navi asked.  
  
"Urk…!"  
  
Yugi's eyes grew wider than they normally were for a split second, before he disappeared in a blur, trying desperately to get washed and dressed for the day ahead. It was not fair; he was going to be late for school _again!  
_  
-.oOOo.-  
  
Yugi crept into his class at Domino City High School extremely late, somehow managing to slide into his seat before the teacher realized that he had not been there. In the seat next to him, Jonouchi sniggered before giving him a thumbs up. Yugi just waved it off, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I tried to wake you up sooner, you know…" his new Navi whispered.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "Oh, hush."  
  
The Navi sighed half heartedly as his operator plugged him into the console on the desk, sending him into the school's little area of the Internet. Once transmission was complete, the Navi appeared next to a tall Navi dressed in black armor with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head, red eyes glaring. The Navi gulped in surprise, only to ease up slightly as the tall Navi grinned down at him.  
  
"Hey, a new guy," Red Eyes Black Dragon said.  
  
"Eh, a new guy?" another Navi asked, floating up behind Red Eyes. She was dressed in light blue body suit with a pink mini-skirt. She also had a strange blue and pink pointed hat over her long blonde hair.  
  
"Who's Navi are you?" asked a Navi behind him. He turned to see a Navi that looked like a cross between a human and a robot.  
  
"I'm Yugi-kun's new Navi," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
The blonde Navi gasped, her eyes widening. "Yugi-kun got a personalized Navi!?"  
  
"Black Magician Girl! Tone it down!"  
  
Black Magician Girl put a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. "Sorry, CyberMan…"  
  
Red Eyes rolled his eyes at their antics, his dragon-like tail flicking back and forth. "So, what's your name?"  
  
The Navi gulped. "Um… I…"  
  
"So, Mutou-san got a new Navi, did he?"  
  
The Navi turned around in surprise as the others took a step back (or floated back, whatever the case may be). Red Eyes narrowed his eyes at the Navi that had approached them. She was tall, like the Black Dragon, only her armor had a whitish-blue hue to it with the dragonhead resting over her left shoulder. Her armored boots came up to her knees, and her long white hair hung loose behind her. She leaned down to get a better look at the Navi.  
  
"I suppose I should have known you were," she said. "You're just as short as he is."  
  
Black Magician Girl hovered forward slightly, pouting. "Hey, Blue Eyes, don't start anything, hunh?"  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon gave her a disapproving look. _"I _don't start things. Seto-sama does," she replied sourly, before turning her attention back to the short of stature Navi. "You should prepare yourself. My operator wants to defeat all the Navi's out there. He more than likely will challenge you."  
  
The Navi smirked unnervingly, making Blue Eyes back up. "Don't worry," he said, "I definitely won't loose."  
  
Blue Eyes gave him an uneasy look, shuddering without realizing it. There was something… different about this Navi. He did not… _feel _right. Maybe if Seto-sama let her, she would take a look into his programming one day…  
  
-.oOOo.-  
  
Yugi looked down at his new Navi in surprise, hardly believing what he had just heard. Seto was probably going to challenge him to a duel again, which meant that if he did not stay as far away from the rich boy as possible, he was probably going to get humiliated again. Jonouchi as well as his other friends Hiroto Honda and Anzu Mazaki stood at their lockers after school, all three of them with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"Maybe we should just stay in the school all night," Honda suggested.  
  
"Honda-kun, that's not gonna work…" CyberMan objected from the PET hanging around Honda's neck. He just sweatdropped.  
  
"Maybe we should just make a break for it," Jonouchi suggested. Red Eyes Black Dragon nodded from inside his PET.  
  
"Oh, honestly, you guys," Anzu said, frowning slightly. "Why can't you just ignore Kaiba?"  
  
"You tell them, Anzu-chan!" Black Magician Girl exclaimed.  
  
Yugi's Navi sighed in exasperation. "Why don't you just confront him, aibou?" he asked. "Blue Eyes doesn't seem all that tough."  
  
Everyone looked at the Navi like he had grown another head.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, trying not to sweatdrop. "Anyway, lets just get out of here. I don't want to be around for Seto to get to me."  
  
The others nodded, getting their belongings out of their respective lockers and putting on their street shoes before heading out the school doors. They had just made it to the gates of the school, when a black stretch limo pulled up before them. Yugi abandoned all sense of pride and panicked, hiding behind Jonouchi as the limo came to a stop and the back door opened to reveal none other than Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba!" Jonouchi snarled. "Get lost!"  
  
Kaiba just smirked. "Now, now, Inu. No need to be so hostile, when I'm even offering a ride to Kaiba Land this time."  
  
Jonouchi growled. He _hated_ being called a dog…! "Take your limo and shove it up your ass!"  
  
"Jonouchi!" Anzu exclaimed, appalled.  
  
Yugi, in the meantime, was trying his hardest to pretend he was not there, though he did not know if he was succeeding or not, as Kaiba was still dealing with a rather irate Jonouchi. Why did this have to happen to him…?  
  
"Aibou, we should go for it!" his Navi exclaimed from the PET. "You can't let Kaiba just bully you around like that!"  
  
Yugi pulled his PET from the holster at his side, holding it up so he could look at his new Navi face-to-screen.  
  
"I'm not _letting _him bully me around," he protested. "He's got enough money to do that whether I want him to or not. Besides, I wouldn't be so scared if I knew I wasn't going to loose. No offense, but you look like a wimp."  
  
The whole PET unit seemed to sweatdrop. "Gee, thanks," he replied dryly. "Don't worry, aibou. I know I can handle him."  
  
Yugi looked at him, disbelieving and slightly put off by the determined look on the Navi's face. Did they program Navi's nowadays to have too much confidence? Besides, that grin on his face was just… eerie, for lack of a better word. He bit his lip, turning around so he was looking at Jonouchi's back. Well… it was not like he had much of a choice anyway. Judging from the shade of red that his best friend was turning, he was probably going to try to strangle Kaiba any minute. Reaching up, he tapped him on the shoulder, stopping him in mid rant.  
  
"Jonouchi-kun, it's okay," he said, before gulping. "I'll go."  
  
Jonouchi turned around, surprised. "You sure?"  
  
Yugi nervously glanced at the limo, in which Kaiba was still sitting, that unnervingly confident grin on his face. He gulped again, before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he answered, trying to make himself believe it. "Besides, my Navi says he can handle it, so I guess I'll have to believe him."  
  
Seto smirked. "It's about time. Please," he continued, waving to the seat across from him, "sit down."  
  
Yugi gulped again, before doing so, sitting as far away from Kaiba as humanly possible. Jonouchi went to follow him in, but he stopped him.  
  
"No, Jonouchi, not again," he protested. "If I do loose again, I don't want you guys to see it."  
  
"But—!"  
  
The limo door slammed shut before Jonouchi could protest; the vehicle sped away, leaving the three of them choking on the exhaust.  
  
Jonouchi shook a fist at the departing limo. "Damn you, Kaiba! Get back here!"  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Jonouchi…" Red Eyes grumbled from his PET.  
  
Jonouchi paid the Navi no heed. He spun around to face the others, gritting his teeth. "C'mon, guys. I'm not letting Yugi duel against that bastard alone!"  
  
-.oOOo.-  
  
Yugi held his PET close to his chest, finding himself staring at the blue dueling station again. Beyond his station was a wide holographic field where he would be able to see their Navis battling. On the far side, standing in the red dueling station, was Kaiba, confident as always. Yugi gulped; why had he ever agreed to put himself through this kind of torture again?  
  
"Don't worry so much, aibou," the Navi said. "We'll make it through this together."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Yugi grumbled. "Oh, hey. I never asked. What's your name, anyway?"  
  
The Navi seemed to blush slightly. "I… don't remember."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Eh? What, is your name file damaged or something?"  
  
"No…" the Navi replied, shaking his head. "I… just don't remember. I don't even understand why I'm in this thing."  
  
Now Yugi was really confused. "Just what _are_ you anyway?"  
  
"As far as I know?" the Navi asked. "I'm a spirit that was locked inside the Sennen Puzzle."  
  
It took a moment for those words to sink in. When they finally did, Yugi looked like he was going to pass out. A spirit? From the Puzzle? How could that even be _possible?!_  
  
"Aibou," the Navi continued, "I don't know why I'm here, but I do know this much: I can help you to put Kaiba in his place."  
  
Yugi shook his head to clear it. "O…kay. But… what should I call you?"  
  
A thoughtful look crossed the Navi's face, before he answered. "Call me Yami."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Darkness?"  
  
The Navi nodded. "Yes… because that's the only thing I _can_ remember for certain."  
  
Yugi grinned slightly, before looking up to where Kaiba was waiting across the way. "I hope you can back up your claims, Yami."  
  
Yami grinned confidently. "No worries, aibou."  
  
"All right then," Yugi replied, finding his Navi's confident grin contagious. He grabbed the plug to his PET, pulling out plenty of cord from the unit.  
  
"Plug-in! Yami.EXE, transmission!"  
  
-.oOOo.-  
  
Jonouchi's breath came out in rapid gasps as he, Anzu, and Honda ran into the Kaiba Land Net Dueling arena, ignoring the guards that demanded them to slow down. The three of them had just run several blocks to get to Yugi in time; like hell they were going to slow down now!  
  
They raced into the main dueling area, pushing though the crowd that had gathered to get to the front. On the holographic field before them, they could see Blue Eyes and Yugi's new Navi battling against each other… and from the look of things, that latter was loosing horribly.  
  
"Oh… I can't watch," Anzu moaned, putting her hands over her eyes just in time to miss Blue Eyes' tail turning into a sword. Yugi's Navi just barely managed to dodge out of the way as she attacked, whipping her tail about.  
  
Jonouchi slapped his hands against the railing cutting the crowd off from the dueling stations. "Yugi! C'mon! You can beat him!"  
  
Yugi looked down from his dueling station in surprise, not expecting Jonouchi or the others to be there. Of course, that was his friends for you; they would not let him do something without being around to support him. Knowing that gave him a little bit of confidence back, even though things were still hopeless.  
  
"Aibou," Yami's voice suddenly came, "I can dodge Blue Eyes' attacks well enough. Try to think of a good strategy."  
  
Yugi was about to respond with an affirmative, when Kaiba's laughing from across the way cut him off.  
  
"It will be a million years before you can think of a strategy to beat me," he snapped, holding up a battle chip. "Battle Chip, Wing Beat of Dragon! Slot in!"  
  
Yugi almost swore when he saw a pair of white dragon wings appear on Blue Eyes' back. "Yami! Run!"  
  
Too late; Blue Eyes had already started flapping her wings, creating a wind tunnel that already had caught his Navi. Just when he was afraid he would have to log out, however, a shout came from his Navi, followed by the burst of a laser. The laser went right though one of the Blue Eyes' wings, making her drop unceremoniously to the ground. The wind tunnel dissipated, revealing that Yami was relatively unharmed as he fell to the ground, landing on his feet.  
  
"Aibou!"  
  
Yugi blinked. "H-hai!" he replied, looking through the battle chips he had on hand. He still had a few swords and cannons left, but he had used those already and they proved to be, more or less, useless. Then, there were those chips that he found with Yami that morning… He picked one of the strange chips up, examining it. He had never heard of any of them before, so he could not even imagine what they would do…  
  
"Aibou! Don't hesitate!"  
  
Yugi looked up in surprise to see that Blue Eyes was starting to get back to her feet. He clutched at the chip he had picked up; this was probably going to be their last chance…  
  
"Kami-sama, I hope this works…" he muttered, before holding up the chip. "Battle Chip, Black Magic! Slot in!"  
  
As soon as he inserted the Battle Chip into the PET, Yugi knew he had to have done something right. On the battlefield, Yami held up his hand, and a green magician's staff appeared in it. The Navi spun it over his head a moment, before pointing it at the Blue Eyes. Suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the room as the colors in the holographic area inverted themselves. Yugi winced, closing his eyes against the sudden change, just barely hearing the Blue Eyes' scream.  
  
Eventually, the booming faded away, and Yugi opened his eyes again to see that only his Navi was shown on the holographic projector. Across the arena, Kaiba was clutching at his PET, disbelief registering on his face. He glared at Yugi briefly, before spinning on his heal and leaving his station. Whispers of disbelief were going all throughout the room, but Yugi was too mentally exhausted to care at that point. He logged his Navi out of the dueling station, before turning around only to see his friends standing behind him.  
  
"Yugi-kun… that new Navi of yours is _amazing,"_ Honda said, awed.  
  
"Seriously," Jonouchi agreed. "That one attack forced Kaiba to log Blue Eyes out."  
  
"Yugi, that Navi is unreal!" Anzu exclaimed.  
  
"And cute too!" Black Magician Girl added from her PET.  
  
Yugi, however, just looked down at his PET a bit forlornly. The thing was… his Navi was not a real Navi… not really…  
  
"Aibou…"  
  
Yugi brought his PET up, looking at where Yami was on the screen. The Navi gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.  
  
"Don't worry, aibou," his whispered assuring. "Everything will be okay, just as long as I'm around to help you out."  
  
Yugi smiled back softly. "Yeah… I guess so. I hope so…"  
  
-.oOOo.-  
  
In a dark room, the man waiting, a glass of wine in hand. He swirled his wine about, already prepared to wait for the information he wanted. The plans for what he needed to do where like fine wine; they got better with age. Any longer and his plans would be concrete, impossible for a normal human to break apart no matter how hard they tried…  
  
A servant opened the door to the room, allowing a trickle of light to invade the darkness.  
  
"Kaiba Seto has just been defeated in a Net Duel," the servant announced.  
  
"Oh…?" the man replied, a slight smirk coming to his face. "And do we know the name of the successor?"  
  
"Hai," the servant replied, "a local boy by the name of Mutou Yugi."  
  
The man smiled. Excellent… now, his plans could be set in motion… 


End file.
